


Shall I Compare Thee To A Summer's Day?

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Gen, Pick-Up Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pick up line not to use on Buffy. Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall I Compare Thee To A Summer's Day?

It happens in a bar, because why not, it'll be a fun evening before they all leave to make their way in the world, right?

She may be just a little bit tipsy, or maybe the musics loud. How many shots has she had? Was it … no, there'd been that thingy, whatsit, with Dawn, and those pre- shots with -

“Did it hurt?”

Who's this boy?

“What?”

Who's this boy and how the hell did he manage to sneak up on her? Sure, crowded bar, loads of students, more than a few demons, but – Slayer. _The_ Slayer. Since when do people sneak up on her? Since when can they?

“When you fell out of heaven, did it hurt?”

Did it hurt?

(waking up and gasping and clawing your way up out of your own grave - )

“No. Not at all.”

He's just sober enough to make a run for it.

The others are just drunk enough not to notice.


End file.
